


and then we oh oh

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Power bottom Yeonjun, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Wet Dream, alpha soobin, except it's yeonjun who mark his alpha OH MY, heheehe, i forgot that warning now i'm out, i think, it's kinda minimal but it's there, no beta we die like me, oh and also some minor breeding kink, omega yeonjun, service top soobin, some degrading, the plot in this is minimal but it's here, there's more porn tho hehe, this is so horny AIGHT IMMA HEAD OUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: as an alpha, soobin often thought about courting his crush, adoring him and then pinning him down, completely submitted to him. somehow, though, there was something moreinterestingabout being under yeonjun's control.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, very side taegyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 406
Collections: Anonymous





	and then we oh oh

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the anon by the name of 'mio' who had requested this - as they commented without logged in i can't directly gift it to them but thank you for this idea <3 hope you and other moas liked it! also, title from bad dog by neon hitch. she is queen stan her  
> 🎨

yeonjun was captivating. he was handsome, sweet, good at everything, and really, really caring. there was no way that everyone would _not_ be heels over him, and soobin was no exception. since the day he had accidentally bumped into him in the halls and discovered they shared some optional classes, he kept falling deeper and deeper for the older.

he was a goner. and really, _really_ in love with choi yeonjun.

“so, when are you going to confess to yeonjun-hyung?”, his somehow best friend, beomgyu, asked him out of the blue. soobin was caught off guard at that, but also, it wasn’t the first time he’s randomly blurted out those words.

“why do you always ask me this?”, he rolled his eyes. “just because you got yourself a boyfriend it doesn’t mean i must hurry into getting one myself.”

the younger frowned at him from the seat he was on, phone on hands. “aren’t you an alpha? you’re so passive. how long has it been since you like hyung, a year?”

“…and a couple of months”, he admitted, looking away. “whatever. it’s not like i _have_ to make a move because i’m the alpha.”

“okay, valid”, he reasoned. “but still, don’t your type has a bad temper? you’re so calm and chill about your crush, i’d think _you’re_ the beta in this friendship. you’ve been pining since forever and you still didn’t snap. that’s impressive.”

soobin opened his mouth to refute but, beomgyu had a point. alphas were quite temperamental, probably due to the fact most of them had a superiority complex that made them too prideful. however, he was way too chill at most times. it always made others question his dynamic.

it wasn’t that he didn’t think about it. he did think about confessing to yeonjun, courting him and going out on dates with him. making him wear his clothing, scenting on him, marking him, _all_ of that. he thought about it a lot, he just wasn’t in any hurry to do so.

(truth was, he was scared of being turned down by the omega of his dreams, but he’d _die_ before admitting it to himself.)

“well, he’s not going to be available forever, hyung”, his roommate spoke again, breaking soobin’s line of thought. “unless you’re into sharing, or anything like that.”

that made him frown heavily. the idea of sharing yeonjun with anyone was _not_ something he was into.

he hadn’t said it out loud, but he assumed his face said it considering the way beomgyu shivered. “geez, you territory alphas are so creepy.”

“you’re dating an alpha.”

“taehyun is a lovely alpha”, he shrugged. soobin kept staring at him with an expressionless face, not believing it at all. “most times. okay, _some_ times… stop looking at me like that, hyung! he’s a better alpha than you, he’s not a possessive freak.”

the alpha rolled his eyes at the other, proceeding to move towards his room and run away from his beta friend’s words. but they still echoed in his mind as he fell asleep. 

* * *

“hey, soobin-hyung”, taehyun warmly welcomed the older as he sat down across him. it was lunchtime and, like always, the two alongside beomgyu ate together. “you arrived a bit later than usual.”

“yeah, our lovely teacher decided to keep us a little longer just to not ruin her line of thought. _‘who knows if i’ll remember to say it next week!’_ , as if we paid attention to everything she says”, he mimicked in a higher pitch. 

“you probably should, for your grades.”

soobin rolled his eyes. “sure, nerd.”

“anyway, hyung”, it was beomgyu who spoke this time, seating beside his boyfriend. “have you heard the news? jungkook-sunbaenim is planning on making a party to celebrate his upcoming graduation.”

“cool. and?”

the beta made a face at that. “and? _and_ , you ask?! it’s _the_ jeon jungkook we’re talking about! and he made it clear that anyone from our university is automatically welcome to go.”

“what this dumbass is trying to tell you is, are you coming with us?”, taehyun butted in, finishing the other’s rambling. “it’ll be fun.”

“you know what i think about parties. i hate them. loud music, crowded place, too many people. hard pass.”

“please? this one time?”

“beomgyu-yah, there’s no reason for me to go. the only two friends i have is you two and you’ll obviously be all over each other--”

“oh, soobin-ah!”, a way too familiar voice spoke from somewhere in the cafeteria but the alpha didn’t need to turn to search for its owner, a blue haired man sitting beside him seconds later. yeonjun was staring directly at him, and an arm was already resting on his shoulders. “it’s been a while since we last talked.”

he gulped down. damn, why was he so intimidated by the older? there was no reason for him to feel like that, he was just a year his hyung and also an omega. still, there was something about him that would always make soobin shiver in nervousness.

maybe it was just because he had a crush on him. eh, who knows.

“well, namjoon-seonsaengnim’s class ended last semester and it was the only class we shared, so…”, he trailed off, giving an excuse.

“we used to talk a bit out of class though, and we rarely do that now”, he said in a sweet tone, but he was doing that adorable pouty face that made him so goddamn kissable. the alpha gulped again but couldn’t stop staring at those lips. sadly, though, yeonjun looked away to stare at the younger two. “hey, beomgyu-yah! taehyun-ah! i hadn’t seen you two there.”

“understandable”, the beta replied with a smirk.

“we’ve been here since the beginning”, the youngest deadpanned. “gross, you smell flirtatious. get a room.”

soobin blinked. _smelled flirtatious?_ yeonjun always smelled like that whenever they were in the same room, though. that didn’t make sense, it was his everyday sweet bubblegum scent.

“anyway, what are you all up to?”, the omega changed the subject quickly with a laugher. “the semester is ending soon. any plans?”

“well”, beomgyu spoke again, grinning in a teasing way. “we’re going to crash at jungkook-sunbaenim’s party this weekend.”

“really? that’s great, i’m going there too!”, the blue haired smiled. “are you all going to be there?”

“beomgyu-hyung and i will for sure”, taehyun answered calmly, tilting his head towards the other alpha.

that made the oldest turn to him too. “you’re coming too, right, soobin-ah? i never see you around any parties.”

“i don’t really like them”, he admitted in a quiet tone.

“aww, why? they’re fun, i’ll show you”, he nodded proudly. “please? for hyung?”

 _shit_. he was too whipped for this, with the way the older had his head slightly crooked, closely staring at his face with a small pout, pleading him to go.

how could he say no?

“fine”, he said, breaking eye contact by staring away. “but if i get bored i’m leaving right away.”

“i promise you won’t”, yeonjun spoke happily at that. soobin frowned at his direction, but once their eyes met again the omega winked. “well, i better be going. i had promised a friend i’d meet him after lunch but i had to come here say hi. see you on saturday!”

“bye hyung, see you at the party!”, beomgyu grinned at the older, watching him go.

soobin, though, was deep in thought.

he shouldn’t feel bad that the older let him go and went to meet another friend. the older was a social butterfly too, he had plenty of friends to hang out with. besides, he was the one who had gotten a bit far from yeonjun because he was too much of a coward to make a move on him. he shouldn’t be bothered about this, he didn’t owe him anything.

still, it bothered him.

“you’re sulking”, his fellow alpha pointed out after a while. “hyung. soobin-hyung. hey, soobin-ah.”

“i’m your hyung”, he groaned.

“woah, we get that, moody hyung”, the beta quietly said.

“what’s wrong? you were gay panicking two minutes ago and now you’re sulking.”

“it’s nothing, taehyun-ah, just”, he sighed. “just thinking about class. that’s all.”

it was a lie and he was sure that at least beomgyu would easily notice it, but either way, his dongsaengs only shrugged and changed the subject. soobin didn’t completely pay attention, daydreaming about yeonjun as well as wondering what that unusual feeling that consumed him was.

* * *

_“ah, yes, soobin-ah-- just like that.”_

_yeonjun was fully naked under him, legs around his waist and head rolled backwards. he looked so good like that, he had to point out, taking his length so well. it filled him with pride to know that it was soobin who was making him feel like that, who was driving the older crazy and making him moan like that._

_“fuck, hyung, you’re so good for me”, he groaned on the older’s neck, sucking on the area as he kept thrusting in hungrily. in response, the omega mewled and pressed his nails deeper into his back, making him hiss low. “so damn good.”_

_“just for you”, he replied, turning to look at the alpha and kiss his in the lips. it was a messy wet kiss, the two of them so starving for the other. it was like soobin was devouring him and yeonjun was in love with it, whimpering and making all sorts of noises that the alpha swallowed. it was all so damn good, so damn intoxicating. he couldn’t wait to knot him, to bite him, to make everyone know that choi yeonjun belonged to him._

_“mine”, soobin whispered next to the other’s collarbone, about to pierce his teeth in the skin. “mine, mine, mine,_ all _mine”, he moaned a few more times. he couldn’t hold it back, he_ had _to mark him--_

 _suddenly, though, yeonjun was rolling their two bodies. was he always that strong? he gulped down, startled as the omega looked down on him. “yours?”, he scoffed. “no, soobin-ah. i think it’s_ you _who belongs to_ me _.”_

what? _he blinked at the older’s words. that didn’t make any sense, he was the alpha. he was supposed to be in control, to pin yeonjun down and fuck him senseless, just like he was doing seconds ago. now, he was being held back by him, one hand holding his two hands on top of his head and the other travelling across his torso, leaving small marks. “fuck, hyung--”_

_“shh, i didn’t let you talk”, was his answer, and soobin probably shouldn’t be as turn on as he was for having an omega talk down on him. yet…_

_that was so fucking hot._

_the older started moving on top of him, rolling his hips and using the alpha’s dick as his fuck toy. there wasn’t much of the younger could do in this position, he could only moan and let yeonjun have it the way he wanted. it was frustrating, he would try to follow the other’s rhythm but he’d always order him to stop. and without even questioning, he would_ always _obey._

 _“you’re so fucking good to hyung, soobin-ah”, the omega moaned again, saying what soobin himself had told the older not long ago. he moved towards his exposed collarbone and left little kisses, as well as some hickeys on the area. he travelled across his exposed skin until he found a spot on his neck that made the alpha moan higher than before. smirking, yeonjun didn’t wait before sinking his teeth_ hard _on the area._

soobin woke up suddenly, a cold shiver travelling through his sweaty body. he blinked a few times, trying to recall what had just happened, thinking about the dream he just had.

it wasn’t the first time he had a vivid wet dream, and not the first time his hyung was in it. but it was _nothing_ like the previous ones.

he put a hand where dream-yeonjun had marked him, obviously noticing there was no bite actually there. that was so confusing, why would he dream about being marked? and by an omega? him, who was an alpha, the one supposed to claim others?

he couldn’t help but close his eyes, sighing. soobin tried brushing it off, it was just a dream. but his dick was still pretty much hard and most likely because of the dream he’s just had. so, no, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

couldn’t stop thinking about the omega on top of him, in control of him, telling him what to do. couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t his hand around his length, stroking him up and down. no, no, it was yeonjun, it was his hand masturbating him, telling him that his hyung would make him feel good. he left a moan at the thought, racing the pace and imagining his voice. _you’re doing so good, soobin-ah, so good for hyung. can you come for me, baby? can you come for your omega?_

it would be a little embarrassing that he’s come so fast, but _fuck_ , he was so into it he didn’t care at all. and it felt so damn good, too.

it made him wish more for the real thing.

* * *

“soobin-hyung, are you ready yet?”, he heard his beta roommate shout from behind the door. “taehyun will be here at any moment.”

“not yet”, he sighed. why was picking a good piece of clothing so damn hard? it was just a party, one that will probably bore him quickly and that he’d not enjoy, going home early. even so, he couldn’t help but overthink about what to wear. 

_‘you’re coming too, right, soobin-ah?’_

he blinked at the memory, feeling his cheeks warmer. okay, maybe he had one, and just one reason to overthink about that. and this one reason way enough to make him freeze in front of his wardrobe, unsure of what to pick. not that he planned in staying inside the party for too long, but if soobin _did_ happen to cross ways with yeonjun he wanted to be looking his absolute fucking best.

“you’re still not ready, hyung?”, taehyun suddenly entered his room without any warning, arms crossed. “the party already started, we’re going to be late.”

 _since when had he arrived?_ , it was his immediate first thought. but then he took a better look at the younger alpha and… “what did you do to your hair?”

he tiled his head. “these? they are bear ears. cute, right?”

“ _extremely_ ”, beomgyu spoke as if he was in a trance, eyes on the top of his boyfriend’s head. wait, since when was he inside his room too?

“anyway, why are you not ready yet?”

the taller rolled his eyes, ignoring his roommate to answer taehyun. “i don’t know what to wear. i’ve never been in parties and i don’t want to stand out by looking out of space.”

“there’s no dressing code, you could go naked and people will think you’re in brand”, the young alpha rolled his eyes. “but if you insist in looking good, i can help.”

the smirk taehyun gave him screamed danger, but he supposed that it couldn’t be that bad if it was _him_ who was helping with his outfit. for some reason, his fellow alpha always looked good, even when he was simply wearing a baggy striped top, a black tie and plaid trousers as he was at the moment. if there was someone who would help him and not fail, it’d be him.

not that beomgyu looked bad at the moment. he had a bandana on his head, a red jacket on top of a shiny green shirt and dark pants. the beta didn’t look bad, but soobin knew him and he was certain he only looked like that after texting his boyfriend.

“fine, help me then”, he got away from his dongsaeng’s way, letting him look at what he had. taehyun moved closer to the wardrobe, hands moving around the clothing he owned with a straight face. he picked some shirts and gave them a better look, but every time he’d but them back, making a small sound of disgust. it hurt a bit of his pride.

“hyung’s in trouble”, the beta joked. 

“why do you own so many boring clothing?”, the younger agreed, turning to stare at soobin. “well, i guess i shouldn’t be surprised at that.”

“hey! what do you--”

“beomgyu-hyung, could you bring me that see-through shirt you own? the black one with no sleeves.”

the oldest blinked at that, watching his roommate go as he processed those words. “i’m not going to expose my torso to anyone see!”

“thank god, i don’t wanna see that. some things are for yeonjun-hyung only”, he winked at that, taking a simple white shirt and handing it to the alpha. in the meantime beomgyu arrived with his shirt, setting it on the bed. “wear this and then the see-through on top, it’s going to give you a cooler look, and don’t you _dare_ tucking them inside your pants. if you want to wear a black jacket on top too, it’ll be nice. and black trousers.”

soobin sighed, nodding at his dongsaeng’s words and doing as told. and, once he eyed himself in the mirror… he didn’t look that bad. maybe he should thank taehyun.

(but he’d never say it out loud.)

“damn, hyung! what a snack you are!”

he rolled his eyes at the unnecessary comment. “your boyfriend is right beside you.”

“it’s fine, taehyunie knows i only want one alpha.”

the youngest shrugged at that. “well, hyung, there’s one more thing to do.”

“there is?”, he gulped down, somehow anxious.

“yeah”, he came closer to the taller alpha, undoing his first two buttons. “that’ll make all the omegas wish they had your knot.”

“taehyun-ah! you’re a baby.”

“i’m _literally_ a mated alpha”, he deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “anyway, let’s go already, so you can finally have the omega of your dreams.”

“shut up”, he hissed quietly, but couldn’t deny that he, deep down, hoped taehyun was right.

* * *

“everyone is looking at me, oh _god_ ”, soobin talked quietly beside beomgyu, nervously hugging his arm. “beomgyu-yah, what do i do?”

“not grab me?”, he raised a brow at that. “hyung, it’s fine, they just think you’re sexy as fuck. come on, loose up a bit, go get yourself some drinks and dance without worries. and maybe hook up with someone.”

“i don’t wanna hook up with someone.”

“then go hook up with _you know who_ ”, he calmly replied, getting closer to his face so that only soobin would hear it. “go have some fun, hyung.”

“i’m not so sure how i can have fun in a place like this--”

“beomgyu-hyung”, they heard taehyun’s voice come from beside them, quick to grab the beta and keep him close to his body. “as much as i trust you i want you to be glued to me only.”

“baby, it’s just soobin-hyung”, he tilted his head in a teasing manner. “why, are you jealous?”

“no”, he said in a low tone. “i just want to show everyone how lucky i am for having you as my mate.”

the oldest alpha rolled his eyes at the scene, turning away once the couple started sucking each other’s face. _taehyun is not a possessive alpha, right_ , he thought as he walked away. soobin wasn’t sure where anything was, as jungkook’s house was massive and a strange place to him. somehow, he found himself in the kitchen, and decided that it was his cue to at least grab a drink or two.

however, he stopped once he saw a bright hue of blue inside the room.

yeonjun looked really simplistic and really fancy at the same time. he had a buttoned white shirt only halfway closed, revealing some of his collarbone as well as some of the also white shirt he had under. to contrast all the white, he had dark tight jeans, but what caught more of the alpha’s attention was what he had on his neck.

a thin choker.

he gulped down, unsure of what to say and how to approach the older. thing was, he wasn’t alone. there was a young yet tall beta talking vividly to him and being a little too close for his enjoyment. he didn’t want to come in and bother their talk but, at the same time, he was arching to come there and scare off the stranger.

his angelical side spoke louder, telling him to turn away and do something else. or, even, go home already. he had just arrived but maybe he should--

the beta tilted his body towards yeonjun, looking like he was going to claim his lips but not quite. something burned inside soobin and without even realizing it, he was walking forwards.

“yeonjun-hyung, hey!”

the omega blinked at his voice, turning to stare at them. “soobin-ah! you did come today! and-- woah, you look so good.”

“you too, hyung”, he was quick to reply. “you look fucking fabulous.”

“please, keep going”, he laughed at that, and then looked at his side. “do you know kai? he’s a freshman like taehyunie.”

“hello~.”

“hey”, he said in a tone slightly lower than his usual voice. he didn’t hate him, he was actually quite adorable and knowing now that he was this young made his hyung genes want to adopt him. still, he was so close to yeonjun it angered him. “choi soobin, third year. alpha.”

“nice to meet you, hyung”, he nodded quickly. “i’m huening kai, but just kai is fine too”, the beta gulped down, a bit nervous, but then he winked at him. “well, i think i should go find jeongin-hyung. wouldn’t want to keep my omega alone for too long, you know, hyung?”

wait.

_what?_

“see you, kai-yah”, the older waved at him before turning at a dumbfounded alpha. “so, soobin-ah. i’m glad you came today.”

that made him return his attention to the blue haired. “huh?”, he _so_ smartly said.

“i said i’m glad you came today. the party just got much more fun”, he said in a soft voice, hand playing with the see-through shirt he was wearing. “have you got anything to drink yet? i’m good at mixing stuff.”

the alpha shook his head. “give me your best drink then.”

“of course. only the best for you”, he winked, moving towards the fridge to get the needed drinks. it was slightly disappointing that yeonjun was no longer so close to himself, but it was also good that he was a bit further now, so soobin could take a breath and calm down. being too close from the omega only made him nervous and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush.

he hadn’t expected to enjoy his time at the party so much. but, well, he hadn’t imagined that it’d be like this. the two of them never left the kitchen, sharing laughs and drinks. soobin’s head was spinning a bit but with the way yeonjun was so close to him, telling the silliest jokes he’s ever heard, he didn’t mind it one bit.

“oh, yeonjun-ah, you’re here”, someone entered the place to grab a drink. many had done it before and the young alpha would always ignore it, even if they went to talk to his companion, but by the smell this person emitted he couldn’t ignore it. the new person entering the room smelled strong of pepper, the one that bothered your nose and made it itchy. or maybe it was because the stranger was an alpha and it bothered him, feeling threatened. 

the omega smiled and it only made his chest tighter. “taehyung-hyung! i didn’t know you were coming, i thought you were back in daegu.”

“well, i was, but then jungkookie invited me and it’s been so long since i’ve seen any of you. especially you”, he smirked at yeonjun, looking at him up and down. 

soobin involuntarily hissed at that. it was almost as if he was invisible and it annoyed him the way the alpha was looking at his omega. he grabbed yeonjun by his waist, pulling him closer. “hyung, who is this?”

the blue haired blinked at that, realizing that soobin was still there and that he didn’t know the other. “ah, this is kim taehyung-hyung! he graduated a couple of years ago, he was the one who showed me around when i was a freshman”, he smiled at the younger. “hyung, this is choi soobin, he’s a year younger than me.”

“sup”, he quietly said, turning his attention to the other once again. “well, yeonjun-ah. are you up for some fun? it’s been so long.”

“please, _hyung--_ ”

“don’t you miss it? when we--”

“no offence, hyungnim”, soobin politely said, holding yeonjun even closer, his back in contact to his torso. “but i don’t think he seems interested. we’ve been having lots of fun before you came and interrupted us.”

taehyung raised a brow at that, an annoyed smirk on his lips, but then put both his palms up in defeat. “well, if that’s the case i will not bother you anymore.”

“thank you”, he triumphantly said, watching as the alpha left the place. he couldn’t help but feel smug, proudful that he had scared off the other. he was an older alpha, too. it only inflated his pride.

yeonjun turned to face soobin. “why did you do that?”

he stared at the older. suddenly he felt nervous and too shy to reason, so he just stiffed and hoped he hadn’t angered him. “uhm. you seemed-- it’s just that--”

“soobin-ah”, he whispered, breath hitting his face. it was then that he realized how close they were to each other, how hot their bodies were. the alpha would be lying if he said he wasn’t even slightly excited at that. “kiss me.”

and, of course, he did as told. having the omega saying such words was something that only happened in his dreams, and so he didn’t take long before tilting his head and locking their lips together. yeonjun tasted like bitter alcohol but he was sure soobin was the same and paid no mind at that, resting one hand on his hips and the other behind his neck. in response, he felt two hands moving under his shirt, cold palms in direct contact with his skin.

this was _much better_ than any dream he’s had.

“hyung”, he said once their lips parted ways. “hyung, i--”

“shhh”, he demanded, and that was enough for him to shut his mouth. “don’t say a thing. let’s enjoy it”, he finished, kissing him once more.

the first kiss was tender, just lips moving experimentally. this one, though, was more open and messy, with yeonjun not taking long before biting on soobin’s lower lip and adding tongue once the alpha let a whine. the hand that was on the omega’s neck moved to hold his hair instead, making him smirk in the kiss. oh, so he liked that. noted and saved for later.

“i wanna suck you off, soobin-ah.”

“h-- here?”, he stuttered the word. “but anyone can get in.”

“then let’s give them a show”, he smirked, getting on his knees. just seeing him in such pose made him want to bust a nut, but it kept getting better and better. the omega lowered his trousers, boxer still on, and he mouthed at its front. “damn, i knew you’d be big.”

the alpha couldn’t do much besides stare down at him, all the attention on whatever yeonjun had planned on doing. it was like he was worshipping his dick, or maybe he was trying to torture him. either way, the blue haired man was taking a little too long to get anything done and it was frustrating. “hyung, just fucking suck my dick.”

“how demanding”, he joked, smirking. “but since you asked so nicely i will.”

just like he said, his underwear was lowered as well, with yeonjun giving it a few pumps before licking the sides with small kitten licks, testing the waters. it was too much and too little at the same time, but it was enough for soobin to take a deep breath, rolling his head backwards. “fuck”, he whispered to himself.

the omega took it as a sign to keep going, taking the tip of his cock inside his mouth and sucking hard. it made him see _stars_ , a hand coming to cover his mouth otherwise he’d leave the loudest moan ever. if it was another scenario he would not mind being this loud, but he was still in a party happening at a stranger’s house. he didn’t want anyone to come and look at what was happening in the kitchen.

especially since he was like this, so gone and under yeonjun’s control. it hurt his pride that he, an alpha, was so helpless.

but at the same time he didn’t mind being helpless if it was the older who was driving him mad.

“you can fuck my mouth if you’d like, soobin-ah”, he said in a husky voice, making soobin stare down at him again. wow, his lips were reddish and he seemed to be off of breath. _it was so fucking hot_. he knew the imagery would be burned inside his brain for a good while.

he nodded at his hyung, the hand in his hair grasping harder as he rolled his hips tentatively. yeonjun kept looking up at him, to which he understood as a green light. he kept thrusting further inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and then taking his length out just to put it in stronger than before. he felt two hands holding his legs hard, and his eyes seemed to be tearing up. however, when soobin tried to stop to see if he was okay, the omega had whined, moving forwards. so he assumed that he liked it rough.

fuck, that just made him have more ideas of what to do with yeonjun.

it didn’t take him long before he was coming down his throat. “shit, hyung, i forgot to warn you i’m so sorry--”

the older shook his head, swallowing it all without hesitation. “it’s fine. you’re sweet, alpha”, he got up, helping the younger to put back his boxer and trouser on. “thanks for the meal.”

“fuck, you’re going to kill me, i swear--”

his lines of thought was cut short when the door was abruptly opened. “there you are! yeonjun-hyung, kai’s probably going to need to go back home.”

yeonjun’s face went dark at that. “you’re kidding me. jeongin-ah, you know how bad his tolerance is.”

“yeah, but you think he ever hears me? or anyone?”, the omega named jeongin spoke with a tired voice.

soobin saw the older of them nod at that. “fine. give me two seconds and i’ll take his ass home.”

“thank you, hyung! i owe you”, he brightly said as he left the older two alone n the kitchen again.

the blue haired sighed. “guess i gotta go.”

“but what about you--”

“shhh, soobin-ah”, he whispered, giving him a last kiss. “there is always next time. don’t worry about hyungie.”

the alpha pouted like a kicked puppy, but then nodded at his words, watching him go.

and then it sank in.

_next time?_

* * *

beomgyu stared at him with his jaw and eyes wide open. “you _what_?! he did what?! no fucking way!”

“don’t shout, i’m dealing with the worst hangover ever”, he spoke with his head on the pillow. maybe he shouldn’t have told last night’s events to his roommate. “i’m never going to drink or go to any parties.”

“how dare you say that when your crush finally sucked your dick”, the beta scoffed. 

“don’t say it like that. it makes me embarrassed.”

“why so? it’s literally what happened. unless you had imagined it with all the alcohol you had.”

soobin groaned at the loud laughter that echoed on his room. he was sure he hadn’t imagined it because his legs had small nail marks to remind him what happened. damn, was yeonjun always that strong? “i did not. i kinda wish it hadn’t happened though.”

“…what?”

“not that i didn’t like it!”, he was quick to correct himself. “but what if hyung just thinks i wanted him for the sex? or that it was just the alcohol, or the pheromones talking?”, he sighed. “i wanted to confess before we did anything like that but he cut me off and got on his knees…”

“how fucking romantic”, the younger deadpanned with a disgusted expression. “well, you can still tell him the next time you see him. or even sooner if you text him. he’s probably waiting for you to do that as we speak.”

“i really don’t think so.”

“why?”

“he’s probably nursing his beta friend”, he pouted. why was yeonjun so damn nice to everyone? fucking choi yeonjun, so goddamn sweet, so goddamn perfect--

“you know, i’m glad i’m the neutral dynamic. just looking at you i’m sure you’re emitting your disgusting whipped scent.”

“get out of my room then, beomgyu-yah.”

“nah, i wanna bother you a little more”, the beta calmly answered, earning a hit with a pillow. “for reals though, text yeonjun-hyung. even if he’s busy he’s going to answer once he can.”

“what if he doesn’t like me?”, he asked in a quiet voice, feeling vulnerable. he’d blame it on his condition, head aching and hoping for the younger to get out as soon as possible. “maybe i’m just a fuck to him.”

he heard a few steps, and soon, the bed lowered a bit. “hyung”, beomgyu started with a soft voice. “don’t think about those things. i’ve seen the way he looks at you and it’s not just lust. he cares for you and enjoys your presence. i’m sure he likes you as much as you do. maybe because of the atmosphere and the drinks he ended up going down on you, but if it was somewhere else he’d probably innocently flirt with you. not surprised that he’s sucked you off before confessing, though, he seems to be the horny type.”

“shut up”, he sat down in his bed, attacking the beta with his pillow again. he responded faster though, getting up and laughing at his face, and it was then that he noticed he was still wearing yesterday’s clothing. and, well, that he had an ugly mark on his neck. “beomgyu-yah, what’s that on your neck?”

the question took him a bit off guard, but then he realized what he meant, smirking at the alpha. “i’m pretty sure you know what that is, but if you wanna hear the details--”

“no! no, i do _not_!! get out, you nasty!!”, he shouted at his roommate, who laughed as he did as told.

well, at least beomgyu had finally left him alone, but he really did not want his mind to go there. he tried distracting himself, thinking about something else.

but his mind went back to yesterday, back to yeonjun on his knees, taking his cock with teary eyes.

shit. he quickly got up, locking his door, and returned under the sheets to deal with the thought.

* * *

“soobin-ah!”

the alpha stiffed at the loud voice, too terrified to turn around and eye its owner. but that just meant that his shoulders soon became a rest spot for an arm, blue hairs coming into his lateral vision. “hey, hyung. how have you been?”

“i’ve been nice. i could have been nicer, though, if you answered my texts.”

he internally cussed at that. “i’m sorry, hyung, you know how final weeks are--”

“i know, i know, no pressure”, he assured, smiling to the younger. “still, i’ve missed you and wanted to, you know, hang out or something?”

“hang out”, he echoed.

“yup. we could go out to the movies, or just talk inside a coffee shop. or even, you could always come at my home”, the omega winked. “i live alone.”

soobin hated being right. maybe he had given his hyung the impression that he just wanted to _have fun_ with him when it was totally not the case. he sighed. “hyung, i must tell you something first.”

“sure. shoot your shot.”

he tilted his head at the word choice. “saturday at the party… i don’t want you to think i just let you do that because i think you’re hot or a good fuck. i mean, i do think those things, quite too much actually, but it’s not just that, okay? i--”, he sighed again. “i like you, hyung. no, actually-- i love you. a lot. i didn’t really hate what happened and you still owe me that next time but i’d rather something more slow…?”

yeonjun had his brows up. “are you done rambling?”

he coughed nervously. “yeah. i am.”

“good”, the omega said with a smirk, moving closer to his face and giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. it caught soobin off guard but he didn’t take his time to respond the kiss, holding him by his hips. “i thought i had made it clear that i also love you, dumbass.”

the taller blinked at that. “i-- i hadn’t noticed it. sorry.”

“it’s fine, soobinie”, he said in a sweet tone, and then gave him a quick peck on his lips again. “the offer is still up, by the way.”

“uhm”, he left a confused noise. “which one?”

yeonjun tilted his head, trying to recall what he meant. and then he laughed once it hit him. “both, of course.”

* * *

going out with yeonjun was as fun as he imagined.

hell, it was _beyond_ his expectations. he knew the omega was fun and a great companion, but considering that he’s only talked to him either in class or around campus, plus texting sometimes, it was hard to imagine without some idealization from his part. but living the real thing, hearing yeonjun’s jokes and playing some games in the arcade with him… it was amazing.

“aww, it’s getting late”, the older pouted as he stared at his screen, his other hand holding soobin’s and shaking forward and backwards like a child. “i guess we should call it a day.”

“should we?”, he replied, also pouting. “i don’t want today to end, though.”

the blue haired hummed at that. “well… you know. i still owe you something else.”

that made him raise a brow in interest. “wow, hyung. on the first date.”

“then i guess the day’s over”, he shrugged.

“no, wait!”, he pulled yeonjun by the hand they were holding, hugging him. “can… can we? do you really want to?”

he smiled at the taller. “why not? i don’t mind it, we’ve done it before and we’re two consenting adults. also i trust you not to turn your back at me after i bring you to bed on the first date.”

soobin gulped that. “okay. okay, _okay_ , we can--”

that made the omega laugh, kissing him on the lips. “you don’t have to freak out. it’s just your hyung.”

“right.”

yeonjun took him by the hand they were holding. the walk was quiet and fast, as he didn’t live too far, but the alpha was not paying attention anyway. in no time they were in a simple single person flat, with not many furniture or decorations, just the essentials. there weren’t many rooms either.

“welcome to my humble home”, the blue haired said as they were both inside. “you want something? water, coffee--”

“i want you”, he was quick to reply, pinning the older on the wall. that made him laugh as he came to kiss him, delicate but hushed at the same time. yeonjun was quick to kiss back, his hands on the taller’s hip, pulling him closer.

“god, you’re so eager.”

“it’s your fault, hyung”, he said, kissing his neck. “i wanna devour you.”

the omega responded with a moan, head hitting the wall as he let more space for soobin to explore. and of _course_ he would keep going, kissing and sucking on the area but never too roughly. “oh, soobin-ah, you’re so good for me--”

“yeah?”, he whispered, remembering the dream he’s had a few days before. at the time it had been a weird dream, one that confused his mind, but now he saw it with other eyes. “i’m yours, hyung.”

his confession made the other stare back at soobin, something dark shining on his eyes. fuck, he was so damn attractive. “that’s right, soobin-ah. you’re mine and just mine.”

he moaned in response, nodding quickly. at that, the omega kissed his lips once again, hungry and grinding on the body that pressured him against the wall. the alpha left a groan at that, rutting back into his clothed body and feeling his body heat go up.

“bed”, he whispered to yeonjun, who grabbed the younger by the shirt and dragged him to his room. he pushed him down and then crawled on top of him. “fuck, hyung, you’re so pretty.”

“shush”, he ordered. “you’re going to quietly hear what hyung has to say, won’t you?”

“yes--”

“shhh, just nod, baby. be a good boy to your hyung”, he said as he kissed his cheeks. “if you don’t want something you can use a safe word. do you have one?”

“it-- it’s bread. but i don’t think i’ll be using it.”

“okay, baby, now shut your mouth if you don’t want to disappoint me”, yeonjun said, moving his hands to take off soobin’s shirt. “wow, i didn’t know you have abs. as expected from an alpha.”

the younger whined as he felt a pair of lips travelling towards his torso, leaving wet kisses as well as itchy bites. he tried his best not to say anything as he’s been told to, but he noticed that the task wasn’t easy. not with the way yeonjun spoiled him with touches, one hand now playing wish his nipple as the other was being sucked on. it felt new and good.

“it feels so good, doesn’t it”, the older whispered as he kept going. “i’ll use you, soobin-ah, and make you feel good. you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

he nodded with his mouth shut, refusing to make any sound. that made yeonjun smirk.

the omega didn’t take much longer to discard both their clothing, looking down at the other’s broad shape. “you’re so fucking hot, oh god. can’t wait to have your cock in me.”

that was too much, it was impossible for the alpha not to moan loudly at those words. surprisingly, though, he wasn’t reprehended for that.

without a word, the blue haired man swallowed his half hard dick, one hand at the bottom, stroking him slowly. soobin wondered if he was allowed to move his hips, but with the hand holding it firmly, he decided not to. he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

“fuck, hyung-- you’re the fucking best, holy _shit_.”

his reaction made the other laugh, 

“ _alpha_ ”, he said after a while purring. “can you do me a favour~?”

“yes. yes, hyung, i’ll do anything for you.”

“good boy”, yeonjun said, kissing his lips. “can you finger me? pretty please.”

and there he goes, making that cute pleading face of his. it was unfair how he looked so innocent and indecent at the same time, it drove him mad.

soobin did as told, his hands slowly travelling from yeonjun’s back towards his ass and then finding his rim. he circled around and made a chucked sound. “you’re so wet, hyung.”

“it’s all for you, alpha”, he moaned. “now, please, just fucking-- ah, yes, soobin-ah.”

maybe he was in a hurry, but hearing the omega beg for him made him press two fingers at his entrance at once. the older’s nails sank into his shoulders and he was certain those too were going to leave marks until the next day, but he couldn’t care considering how he was mewling on top of soobin, begging him to keep going.

he finger-fucked him for a while until he decided that he wanted to hear more of him, adding a third digit and pressing in deep. considering that the other didn’t say a thing, he kept going even after he’s found his precious spot, body jerking forwards and a high pitch whine leaving his mouth. it made him full of pride as well as more desperate to fuck his hole.

“that’s-- that’s enough, soobin-ah”, he said in a tired tone, pushing him down in the bed once again. “i’ll ride you now.”

“wait-- grab my pants, i have a condom on my back pocket.”

that made yeonjun raise a brow. “were you expecting this?”, he teased. the alpha blushed embarrassed at that, not knowing how to respond. “well, do you really want it? i’m clean, and if you are too…”

“fuck”, he moaned. “yes, i’m clean. shit, yeonjun-hyung, are you really gonna--”

he didn’t get to finish that, the older sitting down on his dick without restraint. “ah, fuck _yes_ , alpha. you fill me so well, so good for his little omega.”

yeonjun started moving his hips after saying that, moaning lewdly at the sensation. soobin too was moaning as he tried to follow the rhythm, rutting inside his hole. “hyung-- hyung, hnng--”, he grabbed the older by his arm, pulling him closer and holding his hand. “i love you so much, fuck.”

“i love you too, soobinie”, he whispered to his ear, kissing his lobe. “you fuck me so good, baby. so good for his hyung.”

“hyung, can you--”, he left a whine, “can you bite my neck?”

that made the older raise his brows. “soobin-ah. do you want to be mine this much? you even want your omega to mark you?”

“yes, hyung, _please_ ”, soobin rushed the words. “want everyone to know that i’m your fucktoy.”

he smirked at the younger’s word, very pleased at that. “look at that. such a tall alpha, with a big dick and strong build, but you’re just a silly whore, aren’t you?”, he said, sucking on his neck. “how fucking funny. what would other alphas think when they discover that you let your omega use you like this, and even mark you? oh, soobinie”, he said as he bit hard on the spot between the alpha’s neck and collarbone, sucking on it afterwards. 

“fuck, hyung, i’m gonna cum--”

“cum for me, alpha”, he said in between pants. “fill me with pups, soobin-ah, since that’s the only thing you’re useful for.”

the tall alpha saw stars as he came inside the older. he knew he’d not get actually pregnant at that, since he wasn’t in his heat, but hearing him say such words was enough to make him hit his orgasm. he kept painting with oversensitivity as yeonjun kept fucking himself on his dick, coming over soobin’s stomach after a few move thrusts.

the omega felt over him, breath out of rhythm. “wow. this was the best sex i had in forever.”

he laughed at that. “same. holy shit hyung, that was so hot”, he admitted, a hand coming to touch his neck, stinging and bleeding. “and you really did mark me.”

“with the way you were begging me to, it was hard not to do”, he smiled proudly at that. “but why did you ask that? i’ve never heard an alpha so eager to be marker by someone who wasn’t another alpha. and we haven’t been together for that long too…”

“trust me, hyung, i wanted to be marked because it’s you”, soobin smiled at the blue haired, kissing his lips. “you make me want to show off to everyone that i’m yours, not to show everyone you’re mine.”

“that’s cute. but i’m equally yours, okay? just because i bit you it doesn’t mean you can’t mark me another day”, yeonjun said with a soft voice, hugging him tightly. “we should get up and wash ourselves but i’m too lazy for that.”

“let’s just sleep then, hyung.”

“…fine. i’ve always wanted to sleep hugging you.”

soobin rested his head on the omega’s chest. “love you, hyung.”

“love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed at the ending, sorry. but hey, have you noticed my longer txt fics are all yeonbin? this is even bigger than that 6k prince/commoner one. bitches be multishipping but still having a very specific otp. it's me, the artist pallete anon. and i rarely ship the most popular ships in a fandom HAHA


End file.
